1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, and corresponding system, for automatically adjusting the playback length of recordings, particularly recordings of media content such as video and/or audio.
2. Description of the related art
Many user devices, such as set-top-boxes, or similar devices, allow a user to receive and output media content whilst also incorporating a recording function. One example would be a set-top-box (STB) that incorporates a digital video recorder (DVR), sometimes also known as a personal video recorder (PVR). These devices include a re-writeable memory, such as a hard disk drive or other format such as flash memory, which allows data to be written to it and be overwritten with new data when that data is no longer required. Such a system allows users to record “live” programs and watch them at a later time.
Most DVRs offer a feature to start recordings early and end late. Typically, the DVR will initiate recording at around 5 minutes prior to the scheduled start of a program and finish around 5 minutes after to accommodate charges in the broadcast schedule.